


Not Broken, Just Different

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ableist Language, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max is reminded of who she is, how she is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Not Broken, Just Different

Max thinking about Spirits Within, about how awesome Aki Ross was, and how funny Neal was. They did a good job in casting Steve Buscemi as him. Steve Buscemi was funny. Dr. Sid had a very nice professorial voice. Well, he was voiced by Donald Sutherland, so of course. She wondered what it’d be like to be with them, talking with Aki about the Phantoms.

“Earth to Max-o, you OK? You’ve been walking around quite a bit, with a distracted face. You thinking about Spirits Within, again?”

Of course, Chloe had figured it out. They’d known each other their entire lives, just about.

“Yeah, in my own head, again.”

“OK, Space Cadet.”

Max flipped Chloe off, to Chloe’s amusement. Chloe hadn’t meant that in a bad way, obviously.

Honking echoed in the air, and Max shuddered. So loud!

“What the hell is Lamefield doing? Just walking around?”

As Victoria Chase walked into the yard, she said “You belong here, the both of you. Trash with trash.”

“Damn right, Vic. Fucking losers. They wish they were even half as awesome as we are.”

Nathan Prescott followed behind her, a dark smirk on his face.

Max looked at them, as a slight flicker of fear flashed in her eyes.

“Right, Nate. Total garbage. I mean, Lamefield gets all of her clothes from a dumpster… I mean, a thrift shop. Same thing, really.”

“And she’s a cowering little bitch, too”, Prescott sneered.

Max felt the world close around her, fire seemed to run through her. ‘They’re right. You’re useless. Things people can do, like know how other people are feeling, what to say to not be a total loser. You’re even indecisive about things everyone else can do like it’s nothing. You’re broken inside, damaged. You’re. Not. Fucking. Normal.’

“Stop it!”, Max screamed. Her eyes turned frantic.

“’Stop it’”, Victoria mocked. “Why should we, moron?”

“Stop it!”, she shouted again. “I know I can’t do anything right! That I can’t do what other people do! I know I’m broken!”

“Whoa”, Nathan said. “Look at the freak out the retard’s having!”

Chloe was up like a shot. “You fucking bastard! You don’t call her that!” As she raced towards him, she heard a loud banging sound.

Max had run over to a rusted Chevy and was hitting her head on it.

“Max!”, Chloe yelled, running over to her.

“Come on, Vic. These freaks aren’t worth it.”, Nathan said.

With raucous laughter, the two left.

Chloe gently grabbed Max’s head, slowly bringing her down to the ground.

“What’s wrong with me, Chloe? Why am I so broken? Why can’t I do the simple shit everyone else can?”

“Listen to me, Max Caulfield”, the bluenette said in a quiet, yet stern tone. “You. Are. Not. Goddamn. Broken. You are the most kick ass First Mate in Oregon. No, in the whole damn world. You are smart as a whip, and so kind. If anyone can’t see that, then they’re the ones who are broken. Not you. Never you. Just a little different. And that makes you better than those preppy fucking snobs any day of the goddamn week”

Max continued to sob, as Chloe rubbed her back. After a while, Max calmed down. 

“How about we go get some grub from the Two Whales?” the taller girl said.

Max nodded, a small smile on her face.

After eating (well, more like devouring or inhaling in Chloe’s case), Max went over to select a song on the jukebox. She ran her hand across the buttons. They always felt so good.

“You OK, Max?” a gentle, Southern voice said. Joyce stood behind her.

“Yeah, just kinda lost in my own head, for a bit.”

“Just like always, Max. You never change, you hear?”

Max saluted, “Loud and clear.”

After pushing the button of her selection, she walked back over to their booth, and talked about photography, skateboarding, and other stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal experience, to the point that it's basically me wearing a Max Caulfield Halloween costume. Was thinking about tagging it autistic but, I'm not sure if that would fit, so... No offense meant to those who've been diagnosed. 
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
